LA PRINCESA Y LAS ESTRELLAS
by b.a.grisescritor
Summary: POEMAS


**LA PRINCESA Y LAS ESTRELLAS**

Hace mucho tiempo tanto ya que nadie puede recordar, en un lejano reino, tan lejano que nadie recuerda como llegar ya, vivía un rey y su reina. Lo tenia todo incluso el afecto y lealtad de sus súbditos y para coronar tanta dicha fueron padres de una niña bonita y caprichosa como esas que suelen habitar reinos lejanos ya que las niñas terrestres no son de esta forma o si? La princesa crecía al igual que sus peticiones que el rey y la reina complacían con gusto y desvelo, mas desvelo, claro, flores de arco iris, unicornios forados, pájaros que cantan en cinco idiomas entendibles-tres eran extranjeros y esas lenguas no contaban!-,zapatillas de cristal con suela de césped recién podado-para caminar mas cómoda-,abrigos forrados con las primeras hojas del otoño, almohadas de diamante-incomodas pero luminosas- y demás porque la princesa era una niña y como todas le temía la oscuridad, libros de cuentos leídos por sus propios escritores, cada tarde-contabilizaron diez con sus respectivas familias-cisnes de plumas multicolores-lo que genero un lago multicolor ya que las plumas blancas eran pintadas a diario y los cisnes se negaron a prescindir de su baño diario solo por complacer ala princesa!-

Apenas ella dormía el rey y la reina solían subir a la torre mas alta del castillo cuidando de comportarse como reyes ante los vigías, y contemplaban las estrellas tomados de la mano mirándose de reojo con ojos soñadores. Como la princesa era muy curiosa no tardó en unírseles y la reina y el rey se desvelaron una vez mas relatándole historias de cómo las estrellas en el cielo de ese reino adquirían luz y vida propias, los berrinches de la princesa comenzaron con cada amanecer y el pobre rey que ordenaba a centurias de soldados, administraba miles de riquezas y decidía tratos e invasiones no podían detener la llegada del día. La princesa pidió-ordeno!- un mirador solo para ella y hasta el vigía que ya solía dormitar bajo su casco debió retirarse al ala opuesta del castillo y para que no se deprimiera por falta de trabajo le dieron a custodiar una hermosa fuente con forma de pez volador. Allí quedó la princesa sola noche tras noches observando estrellas, por la madrugadas el rey y la reina vestidos con sus ropas de dormir-pijamas y batas de ositos y no rosas lo que no suele ser muy monárquico-subían para depositarla en su cama de tules y sedas y su cabecera de capullos de algodón en flor. La princesa celosa deseo que las estrellas brillaran solo para ella ante sus ojos. Lo que era difícil de complacer, el rey recurrió primer al hábil jardinero quien esa noche- algunas fanfarrias mediante-desplegó bajo un manto dorado un pozo, al asomarse la princesa vio reflejadas en el agua todas las estrellas que abarcaban sus ojos, el rey, la reina y el jardinero luego de dormitar respiraron aliviados. Pero sucedió que una brisa caprichosa e inoportuna perturbo las ondas del agua y resquebrajo la falsa imagen del cielo. Al mediodía siguiente la reina buscó la ayuda de la mejor pastelera del castillo y por la noche la princesa solitaria en su cuarto recibió miles de estrellas de chocolate-bueno fueron cientos porque ante un descuido el rey se comió buena parte del encargo!- forradas con papeles de plata. Pero aquellas no eran estrellas reales así es que una de sus niñeras decidió que tapizaran la torre mas alta del castillo con espejo y por allí camino la princesa cual si flotara en el cielo. El rey y la reina y mas la niñera suspiraron con alivió hasta que un _Crash!_Hizo añicos su tranquilidad: el espejo se había roto a los pies d e la princesa y eso si fue una terrible mala suerte porque se paseo la noche entera con el ceño fruncido, su boca hecha un mohín y sus hombros en alto. Solo el rey y algunos sirvientes, doncellas, cocineras y cortesanos la vieron ya que la reina decidió tejer, coser y bordar estrellas doradas por doquier en un manto de niebla hilvanado congotas de rocío, para que su obra fuera perfecta capturó a luciérnagas y dándoles una buena raciona de comida las mantuvo en su manto hasta que se lo presentó a la princesa. El ceño se desfrunció, su boca sonrío y sus hombros bajaron en un Ah! De admiración. –un "Oh! Que inteligente es la reina ¡"por parte del rey-todo marcho magnificamente bien hasta que las luciérnagas tomaron su cena y volaron a sus casas-nidos, tierra, huecos…bah! lo que sea!_a dormir. Antes de oír un solo berrinche el rey mando a una comitiva especial sin armas y con lentos corceles a los confines del reina para hallar a los mas hábiles inventores, alquimistas, brujo…o al menos magos ilusionistas! para la noche siguiente un anciano encorvado, de ojos rasgados y barba blanca llego hasta el cuarto de la princesa con múltiples pociones-y olor a quemado en su ropa!_ dispuesto a dar un espectáculo. Entonces de una vara de metal a otra las estrellas aparecieron de la nada. El rey y la reina aplaudieron hasta que las estrellas se transformaron en chispas y esta s en llamas. La princesa no logró cumplir sus caprichos pero consiguió un cuarto nuevo mas grande y bonito y ha que el anterior se quemo por entero. La contrariedad fue doble porque además de soportar la cara berrinchuda d e la princesa debieron disimular el olor a quemado de todo el castillo ya 1que se día se celebraba un torneo hípico. Príncipes, nobles e invitados especiales se darían cita para demostrar sus habilidades. Los corceles danzaban, los jinetes ordenaban saltos ente círculos de agua, fuego, hielo y nieblas multicolores. Incluso uno se atrevió a saltar más alto del arco iris pero claro no recibió premio alguno ya que tardo días en bajar! Nada entretuvo a la princesa ni siquiera un joven príncipe de su edad que asombro a todos con un salto espectacular. Claro él solo debía decir "salta!" y el caballo hacia lo suyo! aún así se detuvo para recibir aplausos, bajo de su montura torpemente ya que el príncipe era corto de vista, principescamente miope, refinadamente torpe además y nervioso ante la presencia de los reyes recibiría el saludo real. La princesa los seguía a sus padres sin mucho entusiasmo y el joven príncipe su quitó el guantelete con tal fuerza y torpeza que fue a darle a las narices de la princesa…

…silencio total! la princesa cayó de espaldas con los ojos cerrados y el guantelete sobre estos. Se temió una guerra por honor hasta que ella musitó:

-veo estrellas, estrellas ante mis ojos. De todos los colores y de día! solo para mi!

El rey rió, la reina rió y entonces todos rieron. Ese día el príncipe fue el invitado de honor en especial de la princesa de ojos morados y nariz sangrante que logro ver a las estrellas y que ahora deseaba ver corazones por doquier… pero esa es otra historia!

FIN


End file.
